my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS
This sound effect can be found on Human Sound Effects by Digiffects - Series I, which was released by Sound Ideas. Description Child Crying, 10 Months Old, Baby, Human; Digiffects; Children or Babies Voices Only; Cries & Crying Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Alphablocks (Heard once in "Fire.") (when X cries like a a baby after she splits in half.) * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard twice in "Par Avion.") * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * EastEnders * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the G.E.D.") * Family Guy (Heard in "Quagmire's Baby.") *Good Luck Charlie (Heard twice in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye.") (Mainly used for Charlie in early Season 1 episodes.) *Harvey Beaks * Hey Duggee (Heard in "The Puppy Badge.") * Hoop Dogz (Heard in "God Good, Idols Bad!") * The Loud House * Little Bill (Heard in "Just a Baby.") * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Hats Enough".) * Mr. Bean (Heard twice in "Mind the Baby, Mr. Bean.") * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Oz Kids (Heard in "Who Stole Santa?") * South Park (Heard once in "Royal Pudding"; used for Ike Broflovski.) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas".) * Zoboomafoo (Heard in "Grow, Zoboo Grow.") Movies *American Made (2017) *Apocalypse Now (1979) (Debut) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000) *Ferdinand (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) * next gen (2018) *Son of the Mask (2005) *Spy Hard (1996) Videos *The Hooley Dooleys (1997 Debut Video) (heard once after "Aunty Ethel's Farm on the Moon" and during the prologue for "The Baby Song" when Antoine is talking and it ends with the begining of the song when Bruce, David and Antoine are heading inside the house to the cot.) Video Games South Park: The Stick of Truth Commercials *Buffalo Wild Wings - Crying Babies (2012) Promos Audio Books * Arthur Adventures - Arthur Babysits (2009) Trailers TV Spots Music Web Originals * TomoNews Videos Image Gallery Little Bill Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS.jpg|Little Bill Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS Little Bill Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS_2.jpg|Little Bill Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS Zoboomafoo Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS.jpg|Zoboomafoo Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS IMG_8364.jpg|Mr Bean Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS IMG_8365.jpg|Mr. Bean Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS IMG_8366.jpg|The Miracle Worker (2000) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS IMG_8367.jpg|The Hooley Dooley (1997 Debut Video) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links